Disk drives typically include a drive cover that attaches to a drive enclosure to enclose the drive components. However, with increasingly thinner HDD design, the thickness of the drive cover can increase the HDD thickness, which is disfavored. Further, as the drive cover becomes thinner, its rigidity may decrease and its ability to resist deflection under external load may be reduced. In such situations, an external load may cause deflection of the drive cover and damage to interior components of the drive may occur.
There is therefore a need for a drive enclosure that can reduce HDD thickness without sacrificing resistance to external load.